Victor Says Yes
Victor Says Yes is the ninth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It's a very busy day at the Steamworks. 'Arry and Bert are to have new valves fitted, Percy is waiting to have a new coat of paint applied, Edward has his broken boiler, and there are also trucks being repaired. Then, the Fat Controller and Gordon, who has blocked valves, arrive. Gordon needs to be repaired urgently as he is to take some children to Brendam to go on a boat trip. Victor promises to mend Gordon, despite there being no room at the Steamworks. Next, Thomas arrives with a broken footplate. Victor knows that there is no room and no time to fix Thomas, but Victor is determined to be the best, so he agrees to fix Thomas too. Then, Emily arrives. She is to collect a very important visitor from Brendam Docks and wants her buffers polished. Victor knows that he doesn't have the room or the time to polish her buffers, but he wants to be really useful, so he allows her to stay and wait. By now, the steamworks is packed with engines. Victor orders Gordon to chuff backwards, but his blocked valves shoot soot all over the Fat Controller's car as he returns to check on Gordon. The Fat Controller is very cross when he sees all the chaos. Victor apologises to Sir Topham Hatt and promises to put everything right. Victor starts to organise the engines. First, he gets the workmen to clear Gordon's valves, he tells Emily her buffers will be polished the next day, he tells Edward to wait his turn and promises to have his boiler fixed very soon, then he tells Percy he will be repainted soon, next he promises that 'Arry and Bert will be fixed straight after Gordon, and he asks Thomas to come back the following day. Later, when Victor looks around the Steamworks, he sees that everything is under control and so does the Fat Controller when he returns. The Fat Controller calls Victor a really useful engine. Kevin asks Victor if he thinks he is really useful. Victor explains that they are both really useful together, despite Kevin's clumsiness when he drops another load, leaving the two of them to laugh about it. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the fourteenth season. * This episode marks 'Arry and Bert's first appearances in full CGI. Goofs * When the Fat Controller brings Gordon to the Steamworks, Gordon's regulator is still open when he stops. * In some scenes of Victor moving and then stopping, his boiler wobbles. * The narrator says smoke comes out of Gordon's valves, but it is actually coming from his cylinders. However, smoke only travels through the chimney. * In the US narration, when Thomas first arrives at the Steamworks, he says "Sir Topham Hatt" but his mouth moves to say "the Fat Controller". Quotes * 'Arry: Hurry up with those valves! * Bert: We don't 'ave all day, you know! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles US * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles DVD Boxsets * Full Steam Ahead AUS/Sweden/Denmark/Finland/Norway * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles Gallery VictorSaysYestitlecard.png|Title card Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes